¿Tan solo un cuento?
by Elihg
Summary: Edward y bella guardan en secreto la vida de esta antes de conocer y quedarse con Edward, pero su hija le pide que le cuente el cuento de una sirena, ¿sera tan solo un cuento?. Tiene lenguaje y acciones de adultos (muy poco) sino te gusta por favor no leas.


**La historia es mía y dos de los personajes son míos y Edward y Bella como ya saben son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**A diferencia de mi primer One-Shot, este no es triste, ni tiene drama, es solo Bella contándole a su hija un cuento que es mucho mas que eso, tiene lenguaje y acciones de adultos :/ (pero poco), leanlo y me dejan review para saber si les gustó y si es mala, no importa, no les pediré ser buenas lo que espero es que me digan lo que piensan, Gracias por leer.**

**¿Tan solo un cuento?**

-Mami amo esa canción- dijo mi bebe mientras entraba a mi dormitorio y me abrazaba y yo continuaba tarareando una melodía -¿Qué haces?- me pregunto separándose de mi mientras se dirigía a mi cama para sentarse.

-Estoy buscando un traje de baño para llevar a la playa, supongo que tú tienes todo listo- le dije mientras la miraba, Edward comentó anoche que Eli estaba tan emocionada que lo hizo ayudarle a arreglar el bolso para la playa.

-Sip, cuando tú fuiste con las tías a comer mi papi me ayudo- me dijo mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa.

-Que bueno amor- dije sentándome junto a ella con un cepillo para su cabello –Te amo bebe- le dije mientras comenzaba a pasar el cepillo por su largo cabello rojizo, Edward me había dicho que debíamos cortarlo un poco, quizá ella no se daba cuenta pero debía pesar esa larga cabellera, la idea a mi no me gustaba en mi familia todas las mujeres llevábamos el cabello pasando nuestras caderas, eso recuerdo.

-También te amo mami- dijo mi bebe tomando mi mano y dejando un beso en ella, mientras yo comenzaba a tararear. La música en nuestras vidas es un segundo idioma, Edward creó para Eli y para mi hermosas melodías donde podías sentir el amor que él transmitía, a diferencia de mi, que cantaba y tarareaba todo el día sonidos que un día fueron para recordarle a él que aun lo amaba y que ahora compartía con mi pequeña.

-Mami, ¿quieres saber que soñé anoche?- me preguntó emocionada girándose para verme a los ojos tomando mis manos.

-Claro que si amor, ¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunté acariciando su rostro y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Soñé con una sirena, que era igual a ti- me dijo subiendo y bajando sus cejas –Recuerdas mami ¿Que cuando era pequeña me contabas el cuento de una sirena?- me preguntó, me puse un poco nerviosa porque claro que lo recordaba es mas eso jamás lo olvidaré.

-mmmm- dije haciendo como si estuviese recordando la verdad es que no quería hablar de eso, creo que no fue buena idea contarlo como un cuento para dormir, creí que si dejaba de hacerlo no lo recordaría más, pero me equivoque y no quería mentirle. –Creo que recuerdo algo- le respondí, pensé que así no insistiría, pero otra vez me equivoque.

-Mami vamos recuérdalo, era lindo- dijo mirándome con esos ojos verdes hermosos que tiene, juro que los vi agrandarse más de lo que eran tenía una cara de corderito, era igual a Edward cuando quería algo.

-¿Qué debe recordar mamá?, amor- pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación, salvada por la campana o bueno por el hombre que amo. Se acercó hasta darle un beso en la cabeza a mi bebe y uno en los labios para mí y se sentó junto a nosotras.

-Papi es un cuento de una sirena, ¿lo recuerdas?- le preguntó mientras Edward me miraba pidiendo ayuda para saber que responder, creo que no me había salvado –Es que anoche lo soñé, pero ya ni me acuerdo mucho, dale papi, mami recuérdenlo- dijo a punto de las lagrimas, ok debía trabajar en esto no podía llegar al punto de frustrarse y llorar, bueno era una niña aun tiene apenas 10 años quizá demasiado mimada, pero eso pasa cuando le permites a mamá Esme tenerla por unos días.

-Te parece si voy a preparar la cena mientras lo pienso- ok eso si no estuvo bien, acabo de prometerle algo que no quería traer a mi memoria.

-Si, me gusta- dijo levantándose feliz para luego tirarse a mis brazos y besar mi rostro –sería muy lindo si lo recuerdas mami- dijo antes soltarme le dio un beso a Edward y salió de la habitación.

-Prometiste que no se lo contarías mas, ¿estás segura de querer recordar?- se que lo prometí y la verdad es que era un final que no quería que mi hija tuviese en su cabeza, Edward al ver mi cara se acerco mas a mí y me abrazo.

-Se que lo prometí amor, me da mucha pena recordar todo, pero es demasiado obstinada, y sabes que sospechará porque ninguno de los dos recuerda nada es demasiado inteligente y chantajista- le dije, el me miro a los ojos y me sonrió sabia que lo que decía era verdad, no había otra forma, le contaría el "cuento" y esperaría no tener que hacerlo más. Aunque obviamente eso no sucedería.

Edward comenzó a besar suavemente mis labios, los suyos estaban exquisitos tenían un sabor delicioso y que solo yo probaba y probaría, quizá debería crear un caramelo con sabor a besos de Edward, seria millonaria o un perfume con su aroma, mmm, el beso comenzó a ser más fiero pidiendo su lengua entrar en mi boca, sentía sus manos tocar mis senos y mi vientre, hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, el continuo besándome por el cuello, y recordé que debía hacer la cena y que Elizabeth aun estaba despierta y emocionada por el tema del cuento así que no tardaría en preguntar si lo he recordado. De pronto sentí a Edward besar uno de mis pezones.

-Edward, amor para- le dije mientras intentaba detener su cabeza con mis manos ni recuerdo en qué momento quedé debajo del, la verdad es que amaba lo que estaba haciendo con su boca y con su lengua, pero debíamos detenernos.

-no quiero- dijo y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos, tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi vida antes de Edward, de hecho me atrevería a decir que lo único que recuerdo a ciencia cierta es nuestra historia de lo demás solo vagas ideas, pero recuerdo y jamás olvidaré que alguien una vez me dijo que los besos enamoran a una mujer más cuando son dados en tres zonas especificas, la boca, el cuello y los senos, y debo reconocer que es verdad, cuando Edward comenzaba a besar esas partes era difícil resistirse.

-Amor- dije mientas sentía como mordía mi otro pezón y con su mano jugaba con el ya besado –la cena- seguía yo insistiendo –Elizabeth- y el se detuvo, en ese momento me arrepentí de detenerlo.

-Solo porque Eli aún esta despierta, pero cuando se duerma te hare el amor como un loco y aunque me pidas parar no lo haré- me dijo mirándome a los ojos y bajando mi blusa, sentía mis mejillas arder –Eres mía Isabella Marie Alanis Cullen- cuando me llamó así no pude hacer nada mas que mirarlo fijamente esperando a que las palabras llegasen a mí, él sabía que jamás debía llamarme así, es parte del pasado y al recordarlo ahora y recordar el "cuento" me hace recordar momentos de tristeza que quisiera olvidar, aunque de ellos obtuve lo que más amo.

-Edward- le dije el solo me miró, sabía lo que le iba a decir y el asintió

-Pero es que eres mía, te llames como te llames- me dijo comenzando a dejar besos en mi frente y mis labios. –se que no debo llamarte así, pero ¿sabes?, lo único que me importa de tu nombre es que llevas Cullen, y eso te hace mía ante todos- dijo haciendo un puchero y ambos comenzando a reír.

-déjame ir ahora, te prometo que cuando Eli duerma haremos todo lo que queramos, aunque me canse que lo creo imposible- dije besando sus labios y levantándome de la cama antes de que me agarre y de verdad no me deje ir.

-mami la cena está muy deliciosa- dijo mi bebe mientras comía con ganas la pasta que preparé, fue lo único que no tardaba en cocinar, cuando le iba a preguntar qué hacia mientras Edward y yo casi nos comíamos, bueno no así exactamente, ella me interrumpió -¿lo recordaste mami?, di que si, encontré unos dibujos que hice cuando era pequeña- dijo emocionada y aunque quería responder que no, no lo hice

-si lo recordé amor- se levanto feliz y corrió a besar mi mejilla –claro que primero debes cenar todo y lavar tus dientes- y se separo de mi enseguida se sentó y comenzó a tragar.

-amor, creo que no deberías contarle a Eli el cuento hoy- dijo Edward mientras ambas lo mirábamos –está muy apurada, quizá tiene sueño- dijo y Eli comenzó a masticar su comida aunque ya casi no tenía nada.

-nop para nada papá no tengo apuros- dijo mientras terminaba de comer –les molesta si subo a mi habitación a esperar ahí las buenas noches- dijo mientras se separaba de la mesa, preparándose para correr por las escaleras.

-puedes- estaba a punto de correr cuando Edward la llamo-debes darme un beso primero, no puedes solo darle besos a mamá y dejarme a mi sin nada se supone que me amas- Eli se fue donde su papá y le lleno el rostro con besos y lo abrazo para después sonreírle cuando ya estuvo más calmada la dejó ir- ve lávate los dientes y no corras por la escalera- le dijo ella se fue caminando deprisa. Cuando terminamos de cenar Edward lavaría los platos y subiría a esperarme a la habitación.

-hola hija- le dije a Elizabeth entrando a la habitación ella estaba sentada mirando un cuaderno que supuse era el de los dibujos.

-mami pasa- dijo tenia sueño, lo más probable es que en mitad del "cuento" se duerma o bueno eso espero –estoy lista- se acomodo en la cama y me dejo un espacio para acostarme junto a ella, apagamos las luces y dejamos el espantacucos de peces prendido, esa luz de noche que dejas para que los niños no les teman a la oscuridad. Pase uno de mis brazos por debajo de su cabeza y la abracé a mi.

_Hace muchos años atrás hija de Aqueloo y Caliope, nació Alanis. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello largo, y una voz privilegiada. A Alanis le encantaba subir a la superficie del mar para ver los barcos que pasaban, le gustaba ver a los humanos, le era muy interesante que alguien tan parecido a ella fuese a la vez tan diferente. siempre que los veía pasar en sus enormes barcos les cantaba sus hermosas melodías, y se asombraba al ver que las personas que iban en esas enormes naves les gustaban, ya que se calmaban y dejaban de gritar, les brindaba calma y paz._

_Un día los pescadores del barco vieron algo extraño, era como un pez junto a una hermosa doncella y no dudaron en tirar sus redes para atraparla, sabían de las sirenas pero no creían que estas existiesen. Aqueloo se entero de esta calamidad y soltó la furia del mar, creando olas tan altas y fuertes capaces de arrasar con la nave más grande de los pescadores, estos de inmediato comprendieron su culpa y soltaron a la sirena, es por esto que Aqueloo ordeno que ninguna de sus hijas y ni ningún animal marino podría subir a la superficie. _

_A Alanis no le importó la orden impuesta por Aqueloo, ella quería ver los barcos que pasarían, es mas subía para ver un barco que de entre todos le llamaba la atención, puesto que cada vez que canta para el hombre del barco este la buscaba, es como si el supiese que es alguien quien canta, es como si él quisiese encontrarla y ella lo que más quería era que el la viese, que él la ame, que él sintiese lo que ella siente cada vez que lo ve, cada vez que canta para él, cada vez que lo acompaña en sus viajes, cuidando que nada se interponga en el camino de su barco, cuidando siempre que el mar este calmo para que el transitase. _

_De pronto cuando lo vio comenzó a cantar, sus ganas de estar cerca de él, la llevaron a estar junto al barco y cuando se dio cuenta el capitán ya había descubierto quien era el personaje tras esa dulce melodía. Sintieron miedo, sintieron terror pero un sentimiento fue más fuerte, fue sentir que perecían ahí, fue sentir que se pertenecían, como si no existiesen diferencias entre ellos, como sino existiesen problemas que los separasen, solo unas palabras fueron suficientes: ''siempre busque mi llave al cielo, pero hoy encontré algo mejor, hoy encontré mi paraíso'', y solo un beso bastó para demostrar todo el amor que sentían, ese simple gesto les hizo darse cuenta de cuánto se buscaron, de cuanto se necesitaron y de cuanto querían estar juntos y jamás separarse. _

_Alanis se escapaba con gran agilidad de los guardia que puso el Aqueloo, solo para verlo unos segundos, o besarlo o un simple abrazo le bastaba para saber que no era un sueño, que aquel hombre tan distinto a ella era con el que quería estar siempre, junto a él ni siquiera recordaba que la mitad de su cuerpo era totalmente diferente, era la de un animal que necesitaba vivir siempre en el mar. _

_Un día mientras Alanis nadaba hacia la superficie para ver a Anthony su amado, se percato de que no había ningún guardia cuidando que no subiesen a la superficie del mar, pero no le importo es más lo vio como una gran oportunidad para subir más rápido y sin problemas, lo hizo y llego junto a Anthony, lo extrañaba tanto que sin saludarlo si quiera lo beso, Aqueloo que había recibido información de que una de sus hijas desaparecía por momentos decidió esperar en la superficie para ver cuál de sus hijas era y que era lo que hacía, y cuando vio lo que sucedía se enfureció, el mar comenzó a subir, el viento huracanado comenzó a soplar, el barco comenzó a moverse a punto de volcarse, Alanis se abrazo a él como si sus vidas dependiesen de eso, mientras veían que Aqueloo cada vez crecía mas y mas, y lanzo todo su poder y furia para matar aquel hombre que abrazaba con fuerza a Alanis una de las doncellas, una de sus hijas, ella se dio cuenta de que lo mataría y soltándose del abrazo se lanzo al mar y a través de llanto y sollozos le suplico, le rogó que no lo matara, que haría lo que él le ordene pero que lo deje vivir, que si quería matar a alguien la mate a ella pero no a él, sin dejar su furia de lado la agarro de un brazo y se la llevo al fondo del mar, mientras que en la superficie Anthony luchaba por vivir, Aquelo le dijo a Alanis que si ella se volvía a acercar lo suficiente como para que aquel hombre la viera, no solo lo mataría sino también la encerraría en una de sus prisiones y la trataría como esclava. A Alanis no le importaría vivir como esclava solo por verlo una vez pero no aguantaría tener que verlo muerto, Prefiero dejarte ir y que vivas y encuentres la felicidad, a que mueras solo por vernos una vez mas…_

_Dicen los pescadores que cada vez que entran a el mar escuchan una dulce melodía llenarlos de paz, muchos dicen que han buscado de donde proviene esa hermosa voz, pero jamás han encontrado a nadie, aunque a veces más que dulces melodías se oyen largos y dolorosos lamentos…_

Cuando termine de contarle a Elizabeth ya estaba durmiendo y yo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no era una linda historia no esa parte por lo menos, no quiero que mi pequeña crea que no existe un final feliz, me quité con cuidado de su cuerpo para levantarme e irme a la habitación necesitaba de Edward.

-mami, Alanis se quedó sola- afirmó entre sueños Elizabeth, no sabía que responder quizá le podía contar todo o un poco más para dejarla con un dulce sabor -quizá conoció a aquaman y se enamoro de él- dijo ¿Quién era aquaman?, decidí no decirle nada de todas maneras dormía.

Me fui a mi habitación y Edward ya estaba durmiendo, quería estar con el hacer el amor y olvidar todo, pero debía descansar ya que mañana salíamos a la playa. Me quite la ropa me puse la blusa que ocupaba de pijama y me acosté, nada más tocar la cama sentí los brazos de Edward envolverme, me apreté lo que más pude a él, necesitaba sentirme protegida.

-¿Cómo fue todo, bebe?- me dijo besando mi frente mientras yo respiraba el aroma de su pecho, que era delicioso

-me hubiese gustado decirle que Alanis es feliz- le dije mientras lo abrazaba

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- me pregunto alejándose un poco para ver mi rostro y dejar un casto beso en mis labios.

-porque no quiero dar indicios de quien fue o quien es ahora, Alanis- dije en voz baja como si alguien más pudiese escuchar.

-sabes, pienso en esa sirena, enamorada de un hombre hermoso pero diferente a ella, que se subía como polizón en los barcos de su abuelo solo para verla a ella- dijo mirándome a los ojos y subiendo y bajando sus cejas con rapidez, después de tanto tiempo en el que juramos no hablar más de esto y ahora lo estábamos haciendo –pienso en lo que sufrió al dar su libertad por verlo vivir y en lo que sufrió después cuando arrancó del mar a la costa a esperarlo a él sin saber si el volvería- comenzó a meter las manos por entre la blusa de mi pijama

-Pero volvió y se la llevo a vivir con él, la hizo su mujer y le dio uno de los regalos mas lindos que puede existir – le dije mientras sentía esa lengua exquisita lamer mi ombligo, me quito la blusa de pijama dejándome en bragas, de pronto detuvo sus besos y lamidas justo antes de llegar a mis senos.

-Amor si hubiésemos sabido antes que si tocabas tierra firme tendrías piernas, ¿te hubieses arrancado conmigo cuando te lo pedí?- me pregunto, no lo sabía cuando él me lo pidió yo con suerte sabía que su especie eran los humanos, que el navegaba en un barco llamado Isabella y que su nombre Edward Anthony Cullen.

-no lo sé, yo creo que si hubiese sabido que al escaparme Aqueloo movería el mar creando marejadas, tsunamis y huracanes creo que si. A veces pienso que el aun me busca- le dije –ya no hablemos mas, prometiste que me harías el amor aunque yo pida y ruegue que me sueltes y lo único que haces es enfriarme- le dije el me miro con una ceja alzada como si lo estuviese retando.

-claro que lo hare, solo tengo una última pregunta- dijo y yo le hice un gesto de que estaba tiritando - ¿Qué pasará mañana cuando vuelvas al mar?, ¿te convertirás en uno de ellos?- me pregunto.

-No, cuando intente ir a hablar con ellos y detener a Aqueloo por el huracán que hizo, al meterme al mar mis piernas no se convirtieron, y con eso lo entendí, ya no sería parte de ellos, yo los deje por ti y aunque quisiera jamás podré volver a ellos, pero eso no me importa ya. Tengo todo lo que he amado aquí todo lo que me ata esta en este lado- le dije el sonrió y comenzó un beso fiero.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis senos mientras su lengua exploraba mi boca por completo, era tan delicioso.

-mucha ropa- le dije y se carcajeo mientras le quite la camisa y comencé a besar ese pecho perfecto, me fui hasta su cuello y comencé a dejar pequeños mordiscos por esa zona y por sus lóbulos, se que le encantan ya que puedo oír sus jadeos y me vuelven loca. Continúe besando sus tetillas y sentí su mano entre mis piernas acariciando mi clítoris, con mis manos lo empuje un poco, soltó un gruñido de frustración hasta que se quedo acostado y yo me quite las bragas luego sus pantaloncillos y me senté a horcajas sobre él, sin penetración aun.

Pose mis manos en su erección mientras él me miraba, esto era como un mástil, era largo y duro, parecía una paleta que me invitaba a morderlo y no aguante, comencé a pasar mis manos por su miembro de arriba hacia abajo y para excitarlo aun mas, como sabia que él me estaría viendo, chupe mi dedo índice y comencé a hacer círculos con mi dedo sobre la punta, y pase mi lengua por toda la extensión. Era impresionante como eso tan lago y ancho podía entrar en mi y hacerme sentir como en el cielo, puse la punta de su pene en mi boca y era delicioso, comencé a dar lamidas por la punta y a introducir lo que más podía en mi boca, aunque no entraba ni la mitad, era como estar tomando uno de esos helado de tubo que son con pelotitas de colores, salvo que esto era más grueso y mas exquisito. Podía sentir que estaba a gusto pero yo quería mas, subí hasta su boca y lo comencé a besar pero Edward me comenzó a comer y me daba pequeños mordiscos en los labios mientras yo posiciones su pene en mi entrada sin introducirlo, lo masturbaba con mi entrepierna y se sentía como estar en el cielo.

-te amo bebe- me dijo mientras se movía con más intensidad –quiero comerte- me dijo

-Edward, hazme el amor ahora- le dije desesperada los movimientos me estaban llevando al borde de la locura –amor por favor- le suplique

-eres mía Isabella- me dijo mientras se posicionaba en mi entrada

-soy tuya amor por siempre- al terminar introdujo con suavidad todo su largo pene en mi, y comenzó a moverse y a comer uno de mis pezones mientras que su otra mano masajeaba ruda y placenteramente mi otro pecho. Puse mis manos en su espalda y cada vez que sus movimientos eran fuertes lo rasguñaba, era excitante, cada que podía lo mordía en el hombro, y baje mis manos hasta su miembro y mas allá tocarlo lo excito al punto de aumentar sus embestidas y agarrar mi cintura fuerte para que yo siguiera el ritmo impuesto por él.

Comenzamos a movernos más rápido podía sentir su pene caliente ensancharse, la verdad es que no se si eso es posible pero lo sentía más grande, hirviendo y a punto de explotar, de pronto no aguante mucho mas y apretando las paredes de mi vagina llegue al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Edward, caí rendida sobre él y me quede acostada ahí descansando. Mientras esperaba a recuperar el aire sentía las manos de Edward acariciar mi espalda.

-No te duermas amor- dijo Edward supongo que al sentir mi respiración más relajada, pero era el poder su aroma, era un narcótico que me daba paz.

-No lo haré, también necesito mas de ti mío- le respondí dándole un mordisco en el pecho –amor a todo esto, ¿Quién es aquaman?- le pregunté recordando lo que mi hija me había dicho

-Un superhéroe que tenia poderes marinos como la telepatía con otros animales, ¿Por qué?- me pregunto, así que mi hija quería a Alanis con un superhéroe que genial.

-Eli me dijo que Alanis se podía quedar con Aquaman- le dije comenzado a reír pero él solo me miraba –un gran final feliz, se queda con un super hombre, me encanta la idea-

-pues yo creo que Alanis está bien con quien se quedó- me dijo, estaba algo celoso o sentido y mi risa aumento

-mmmm- dijo como si estuviese pensando en sus palabras, pero explote en risas cuando vi su cara enfurruñada -claro que está bien con quien está tontito, tiene a su propio Aquaman- le respondí comenzó a reír.

-sabes, yo también tengo super poderes- dijo y lo miré alzando las cejas esperando a que me dijera cual era aunque yo podría hacerme una leve idea –tengo el poder de darte más de 3 orgasmos seguido, ¿te muestro?- dijo yo solo pude morder mi labio inferior esperando a que me mostrara. Me agarro y los besos fieros comenzaron, amaba que cumpliera sus promesas más si eran sobre ambos desnudos amándonos por siempre.

Años como Alanis condenada a vivir lejos de él, sin escucharlo y sin verlo, hoy como Isabella vivo cada año como si fuera un día con las personas que más amo, Mi hija Elizabeth mi amado Edward… Hoy y para siempre suya.

* * *

**y, ¿que tal?, muy aburrido, fome, lindo, o piensan como yo y sienten que falto algo.. ¿ quizá mas emoción?, bueno sino tienen cuenta en ff, me pueden escribir, en twitter o en tumbl, los link estan en mi perfil. Gracias. :D **


End file.
